Thanks For All, Saranghaeyo chapt 1 Season 1
by alwayskpop4ever
Summary: " memangnya menurut Dokter saya kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. " Menurut perkiraan saya, kamu mengidap Demensia Alzheimer" aku sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya. " Demensia Alzheimer?, bagaimana jika semua hyungku tahu penyakitku ini?. aku terdiam saat mendengarnya


"Thanks For All..., Saranghaeyo" Season 1

Cast :

ChoKyuhyun

Member Super Junior

ChoKyuhyun pov

Aku adalah member termuda di bawah umur rata-rata dari yang lain. bisa di katakan aku adalah magnae di Super Junior ini. selama 4 th lebih ini, aku sangat senang bersama dengan semua hyung-hyungku. Mereka semua sangat menyayangiku. Aku selalu menjahili semua hyung-hyungku tersayang ini. meskipun sekarang ini, keadaan telah berbeda. Kami hanya tinggal ber 10, namun kami semua dengan member yang lain tidak pernah kehilangan kontak. Mereka ber 3 selalu memberi kabar pada kami. aku sangat merindukan masa-masa dulu, di mana kami masih lengkap. saat aku merasa tidak sehat, perhatian mereka selalu tercurah padaku. terkadang karena aku ingin mencari perhatian dari semua hyungku, akupun kadang suka berpura-pura tidak enak badan. Namun ntah kenapa, pada saat semua hyungku sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Hingga akupun hanya tinggal di dorm sendirian. Aku merasa bosan, hingga akupun bermain game di dalam kamarku. saat aku merasa haus, akupun keluar dari kamarku, aku menuju ke kulkas, dan mengambil air putih. Namun saat aku menuangkan air itu kedalam gelas yang kupegang. Kepalaku terasa sakit sekali, hingga…. Gelas dan botol minuman itupun terlepas dari tanganku dan terjatuh kelantai. Aku masih memegang kepalaku yang sakit ini.

" aaaaarggh…..kenapa?, kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali?, ada apa denganku?" tanyaku dalam hati, akupun mencoba untuk kembali ke dalam kamar, dengan meraba dinding. Namun karena sakit ini, aku tersandar di dinding. Aku berhenti, aku masih memegang kepalaku yang sakit ini. aku yang sangat tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini, akupun terjatuh, aku menangis menahan rasa sakit ini. sakit…dan semakin sakit. Hingga pandanganku kabur, dan semua menjadi gelap. Akupun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Lee Donghae pov

Aku, dan Shindong hyung yang telah selesai dari latihan dance bareng Yunho dan Junsu. Kami berduapun kembali ke dorm kami. saat aku membuka pintu dorm, kami berduapun masuk, namun kami berdua sangat terkejut saat melihat magnae kami itu pingsan di lantai, kami berduapun langsung menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyun~ah…..doe waeyo?, sadarlah Kyu…" ucapku panik

" Kyu….bangunlah…. jangan bercanda seperti ini Kyu.." ucap Shindong hyung

Aku menangis saat melihatnya tidak sadarkan diri seperti itu. Shindong hyung pun menggendongnya di punggungnya. Kemudian merebahkannya di atas kasurnya. Aku yang masih menangis melihatnya tidak sadarkan diri itu, aku hanya duduk di dekatnya dan menggenggam tangannya.

" hyung..Kyuhyun kenapa?" tanyaku pada Shindong hyung

" molla…., aku akan menghubungi Teukie hyung dan yang lainnya. Kamu jagaKyuhyun di sini ya"

' ne…hyung"

" Kyu…bangunlah Kyu. Jangan buat kami khawatir begini Kyu…"

Lee Teuk pov

Ntah kenapa perasaanku saat ini sangat tidak enak. Pikiranku hanya tertuju padaKyuhyun. Sepulangnya dari membawakan acara bersama Eunhyuk. Kami berduapun menuju kearah dorm kami. namun saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke dorm, Shindong menghubungiku. Akupun menjawab panggilannya.

" yoboseyo…., wae geudae Shindong~ah…..mwo?,Kyuhyun pingsan?, ne…kami segera pulang. Kamu hubungi Dokter Arra…." Eunhyuk yang terkejut aku menyebut nama magnae kami itu, iapun sangat panik.

" Kyu…..kenapa hyung?, kenapaKyuhyun pingsan?"

" molla….kajja…kita harus segera kembali ke dorm"

"ne….."

Sesampainya kami di dorm kami, ternyata member yang lainpun sedang berkumpul di ruangan biasa kami berkumpul, wajah mereka sangat cemas, dan khawatir seperti yang kurasakan saat ini. aku dan Eunhyukpun menghampiri mereka semua.

" bagaimanaKyuhyun?" tanyaku pada mereka semua

" Dokter masih memeriksanya hyung" ucap Siwon

" bagaimanaKyuhyun bisa pingsan?" tanyaku lagi

"sewaktu aku dan Donghae kembali ke dorm, kami melihatKyuhyun sudah pingsan. Gelas dan botol minuman pecah di dekat kulkas" Shindong menjelaskan padaku

"aku takut hyung, aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padaKyuhyun" ucap Sungmin yang tertunduk lesu

"kita serahkan semuanya pada Tuhan, semoga magnae kita itu tidak kenapa-napa" ucap Siwonpada kami semua. Ntah kenapa Dokter cukup lama berada di dalam kamar magnae kami itu.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Saat aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, aku melihat seseorang berpakaian putih tersenyum padaku, aku tahu ia siapa. Ya…ia adalah Dokter Kang. Aku bingung kenapa aku bisa berada di kamarku.

"Dok…kenapa saya bisa berada di kamar saya?, apa yang terjadi dengan saya Dok?" tanyaku pada Dokter Kang.

"tadi kamu pingsan, Shindong yang membawamu kekamarmu"

"saya tidak apa-apa kan Dok?"

" mm….beginiKyuhyun~ssi. Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya padamu dulu"

"Tanya apa Dok?"

"apa sebelumnya,kamu pernah pingsan seperti ini atau merasa pusing"

"pusing….saya memang sering pusing Dok. Tapi itu karena saya terlalu lelah dengan aktifitas saya. Kalau pingsan…baru kali ini saya pingsan'ucapku menjelaskan padanya

"memangnya kenapa Dok?"

"begini…..bagaimana kalau kamu melakukan chek up ke RS besok. Karena saya khawatir kalau…ada sesuatu terjadi dalam tubuhmu"

"…" aku terdiam dan tertunduk lesu

"apa harus saya beri tahu pada yang lainnya?' Tanya Dokter Kang padaku

"andwe…saya mohon Dok. Saya tidak ingin semua hyung saya tahu, karena mereka sudah terlalu lelah. Saya tidak ingin menambah beban mereka karena saya Dok"

"ne…"

"saya mohon jangan katakan apa-apa tentang kekhawatiran Dokter pada semua hyung saya" ucapku memelas pada Dokter Kang

" ne…..saya janji'  
"gumawo Dok.."

"cheonmaneyo…"

Setelah Dokter Kang membuka pintu kamarku, semua hyungkupun menghampiriku dan mereka bertanya pada Dokter Kang.

"Dokter…..bagaimana keadaanKyuhyun?"Tanya Sungmin hyung

"apa Kyu baik-baik saja Dok?" Tanya Yesung hyung

"Kyuhyun hanya kelelahan saja, dia hanya terkena Anemia"

'gumawo Dok…" ucapku dalam hati

" tapi…kenapa aku bisa pingsan seperti tadi?" tanyaku dalam hati.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Aku melihat semua hyung sangat mencemaskanku. Karena terlihat jelas dari wajah mereka semua. Apa lagi saat aku melihat mata Donghae hyung sembab karena habis menangis. Aku jadi merasa bersalah. Aku harap aku tidak membebani semua hyungku. Dan aku juga sangat berharap kalau aku baik-baik saja. Setelah Dokter Kang pergi, Donghae hyung duduk di sampingku.

" huft…syukurlah Kyu, kalau kamu hanya Anemia saja. Makanya jangan suka tidur larut malam lagi ya Kyu…" kata Donghae hyung, mengelus-elus kepalaku.

"ne….hyung. gumawo…"

"mian kalau aku sering membuat kalian khawatir" sahutku kepada semua hyungku.

" gwencana….itu menandakan betapa sayangnya kami semua padamu Kyu" kata Teukie hyung, yang ntah kenapa aku meneteskan air mata saat mendengar salah satu hyung kesayanganku itu mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku.

"kenapa menangis Kyu?, jangan begitu donk, hyungkan jadi sedih juga" kata Siwonhyung, yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"mianhe….aku janji tidak akan membuat kalian sedih lagi" sahutku, akupun menghapus air mataku. Ntah kenapa aku benar-benar sedih. Aku sangat takut, kalau suatu hari nanti aku hanya akan memberikan mereka kesedihan dan air mata pada mereka semua. Sejak aku pingsan, saat itu. semua hyungku selalu memperhatikanku, bahkan Hangeng hyung, Kangin hyung bahkan Kibum hyungpun sering menghubungiku. Mereka semua sekarang jadi sering mengontrolku. Kebiasaanku bermain game saat ini di kurangi. Aku jadi sering tidur lebih awal jika tidak ada kesibukan. Meskipun begitu, ntah aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam diriku ini, dan aku tidak tahu itu apa. Ketika saat melakukan latihan untuk persiapan show nanti, kami semua sibuk latihan. Seperti biasa aku selalu kebagian di belakang. Saat melakukan gerakan-gerakan dance bonamana, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku menjadi sangat lemas, kepalaku terasa agak pusing. Namun aku tidak ingin memperlihatkannya pada yang lain. saat selesai latihan, akupun pergi ketoilet.

"Kyu mau kemana?" Tanya Wookie hyung padaku,

"ke toilet hyung" sahutku. "owh…" ketika keluar dari toilet, aku merasa ada yang keluar dari hidungku, akupun mengusap hidungku, aku sangat terkejut, saat aku melihat darah di tanganku.

" pida…(darah)" akupun kembali ke toilet, untuk membersihkannya. aku menatap wajahku di cermin. Aku tidak sadar, kalau darah yang keluar dari hidungku itu, menodai kerah bajuku. Akupun membersihkannya dengan air.

"ada apa denganku sebenarnya?, apa yang di katakan Dokter Kang 2 bulan yang lalu itu, ada kaitannya dengan ini?, apa aku mengidap penyakit yang parah?" tanyaku dalam hati. Saat aku melamun dalam toilet. Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering, aku tahu pasti Donghae hyung mengkhawatirkanku.

"yeobseyo…ne hyung, changkaman…"aku menutup kembali ponselku. Akupun kembali ke ruang latihan. Di ruang latihan semua sudah menungguku.

" Kyu…kok lama" kata Sungmin hyung padaku,

"mian…hyung"sahutku.

"apa latihannya sudah selesai" tanyaku pada mereka.

" ye…lagian kita break dulu, kita makan siang dulu ya" kata Teukie hyung pada semuanya.

" Horeeeeee….dari tadi aku lapar sekali" kata Shindong hyung

" hyung ini, yang dipikirin makan mulu" kata Eunhyuk hyung, kami pun tertawa saat mendengar Eunhyuk hyung berkata seperti itu. saat kami makan bersama, lagi-lagi mereka semua perhatian padaku.

"nih…makan yang banyak ya saeng" kata Heechul hyung, memberikanku sepotong daging.

" Gumawo hyung" sahutku,

"ingat kamu itu harus makan yang banyak, dan cobalah untuk memakan sayur, biar kamu gak sering sakit-sakitan" kata Siwon hyung, memberikan sayur ke mangkok ku., aku hanya manyun saat Siwonhyung memberikanku sayur.

" Jangan manyun gitu ah, jelek tau" kata Donghae hyung.

" hyung kan tahu sendiri aku tidak suka makan sayur" sahutku,

"itu enak, kamu coba aja" kata Sungmin hyung.

" di cobalah Kyu…" kata Wookie hyung.

" ne…demi kalian aku akan mencobanya" sahutku, mereka tersenyum padaku. dengan terpaksa akupun menyantap sayur itu.

"mm…..lumayan juga. tapi udah ya…" kataku pada semuanya,

"ne, yang penting kamu sudah mencoba untuk memakan sayur" kata Teukie hyung. di meja makan itu kami tertawa, karena seperti biasa Heechul hyung dan Shindong hyung selalu membuat suasana menjadi lucu. Namun saat, kami tertawa lagi-lagi kepalaku terasa sangat pusing. Hingga aku baru sadar ketika Siwonhyung mengkhawatirkanku.

"Kyu….hidungmu kenapa berdarah?" katanya padaku,"mwo?" sahutku, kemudian memegang hidungku, aku melihat tanganku yang berdarah

" kenapa lagi-lagi berdarah?" tanyaku dalam hati. Semua panik saat melihat darah kental keluar dari hidungku." Kyu…tengadahkan kepalamu keatas" kata Teukie hyung,

" ne…" sahutku. Teukie hyung mengelap darahku dengan sapu tangannya. "Kyu….kamu periksa ya" kata Teukie hyung.

" nae gwencanayo hyung….jangan khawatir" sahutku.

" jangan khawatir bagaimana" sahut Eunhyuk hyung, yang berdiri di samping Teukie hyung. "mungkin aku Cuma kelelahan saja" sahutku,

" hidungmu sudah hyung bersihkan" kata Teukie hyung padaku.

" gumawo hyung…"sahutku. Saat aku menatap kembali wajah semua hyungku, tampak jelas dari wajah mereka, kalau mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

"mianhe…"kataku dalam hati. Selesai makan siang bersama, kami semua kembali ke dorm. Selama perjalanan menuju dorm, aku merasa sangat lemas. Setibanya disekitar dorm, kami semua masuk kedalam lift, dan menuju dorm kami. aku merasa tubuhku sangat lemas, akupun bersandar di dinding lift itu. aku memegang erat tiang di dalam lift itu. pandanganku agak sedikit kabur, karena kepalaku yang terasa agak berat ini. saat lift terbuka, kami semuapun masuk kedalam dorm kami. semua merasa cukup lelah hari ini, mereka beristirahat di ruang tengah. Sedangkan aku langsung masuk kedalam kamar,dan merebahkan tubuhku di kasurku. Kepalaku semakin pusing, semua terasa berputar-putar, hingga pandanganku semakin kabur, lalu..semuapun menjadi gelap.

Sungmin pov

Aku merasa ada yang di sembunyikan magnae kami itu, dari kami semua. Saat aku masuk kedalam kamar, aku melihatKyuhyun sudah terlelap. Akupun kemudian duduk bersama yang lain diruang tengah. Member yang lain ada yang menonton acara televisi, dan ada juga yang tidur-tiduran di lantai. Sedangkan aku melamun karena memikirkan keadaan magnae kami itu.

"kamu sebenarnya kenapa Kyu?" tanyaku dalam hati

" apa kamu merahasiakan sesuatu dari kami?, kenapa hyung sangat khawatir padamu Kyu?, hyung takut, kalau suatu hari nanti hyung dan yang lainnya tidak bisa melihat candamu, kejahilanmu pada kami, senyum evilmu, ocehanmu yang sering membuat kami tertawa. kenapa hyung sangat takut Kyu?" kataku dalam hati, secara tidak sadar akupun meneteskan air mata. Heechul hyung tiba-tiba mengusap air mataku.

"kenapa kamu menangis Minnie?, apa ada masalah? Atau ada sesuatu yang sedang kamu pikirkan? Tanyanya padaku,

"ani..hyung. nae gwencanayo.." sahutku,

"kamu tidak bisa berbohong pada kami Minnie" kata Shindong hyung

" aku tidak mengerti hyung, ntah kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sangat sedih sekali. Dan aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku merasa sangat takut" sahutku pada semuanya.

" takut?" Tanya Wookie,

"takut kenapa hyung?" Tanya Donghae padaku.

"ntahlah…aku juga tidak tahu" sahutku, yang membuat member yang lain pada bingung.

ChoKyuhyun pov

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan, aku melihat Sungmin hyung sedang terlelap. Aku mencoba beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurku, namun ntah kenapa aku merasa lemas sekali. Hingga akupun mengurungkan niatku dan kembali tidur. Sudah cukup lama aku tertidur. Saat aku terbangun, aku tidak melihat Sungmin hyung di kasurnya. Akupun beranjak bangun dari tidurku. namun saat aku berdiri, akupun terduduk kembali karena kepalaku yang terasa sangat pusing. Aku bingung dengan apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini.

" ada apa denganku sebenarnya?, aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam tubuhku" kataku dalam hati, sambil memijat-mijat keningku, karena pusing ini.

" aku harus mengetahui penyebabnya, aku harus menemui Dokter Kang di RS." Kataku pelan, akupun mengambil dompetku di dalam laci mejaku. Akupun membuka pintu kamarku, saat aku melihat sekeliling ruangan sudah sangat sepi. Aku bingung kemana mereka semua. Aku menemukan sebuah pesan di atas meja. Akupun membacanya.

"Kyu…kami pergi dulu, kami sengaja tidak membangunkanmu, karena kamu kelihatan sangat lelah, kami tidak ingin melihat kamu drop. jadi kamu beristirahatlah dulu. Ok….sepulang dari latihan, kami akan membelikanmu jjajangmyun" aku tersenyum saat membaca pesan itu.

"gumawo hyung….saranghae…"kataku, kemudian akupun meletakkan kembali pesan itu di atas meja. Akupun keluar dari dorm, menuju RS. Seperti biasa saat aku bepergian, aku selalu mengenakan masker penutup wajah, dan topi, sekaligus jaket hitamku. Aku pergi dengan menggunakan taksi. Sesampainya di RS tempat Dokter Kang bekerja, lagi-lagi aku merasa tubuhku lemas sekali, dan kepalaku semakin pusing. Aku menuju ruangan Dokter Kang sambil meraba dinding RS itu. saat berada tepat di depan ruangannya aku mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

TOK TOK TOK….. Dokter Kang pun membuka pintu.

"Kyu….."

"annyeong Dok…"sapaku

" masuklah…" kata Dokter Kang padaku mempersilahkanku masuk. Baru saja aku masuk kedalam ruangan itu, aku terduduk lemas dilantai, karena aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dokter Kang panik, kemudian iapun memapahku berdiri dan membantuku duduk di kursi.

" Kyu…..doe gwencana?" tanyanya padaku,

"Dok….saya ingin chek up"sahutku,

" sebaiknya kamu tensi dulu" Dokter Kang kemudian, menensiku,

" darahmu sangat rendah Kyu.., apa kamu ada keluhan lain?"

"Dok…sejak kemarin saya merasa lemas sekali, kepala saya sering pusing, dan sudah 2 kali saya mimisan Dok. Saya ingin tahu sebenarnya saya kenapa" kataku padanya. Aku melihat wajah cemas dari Dokter Kang.

"sebaiknya kamu melakukan chek up sekarang, tapi apa kamu masih sanggup berjalan?" tanyanya padaku

" saya masih sanggup Dok" sahutku. Kemudian akupun chek up kesehatanku, aku melakukan cukup banyak tes. Aku sangat terkejut saat Dokter Kang memintaku untuk beristirahat di RS selama 3 hari.

" kamu harus istirahat total di RS selama 3 hari Kyu",

"mwo?, ke..kenapa harus nginap di RS segala Dok?, apa penyakit saya parah?" tanyaku pada Dokter Kang.

"ini masih perkiraan saya saja, meskipun besok hasil tesmu baru keluar", kata Dokter Kang padaku,

" memangnya menurut Dokter saya kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

" Menurut perkiraan saya, kamu mengidap Demensia Alzheimer" aku sangat terkejut saat mendengarnya.

" Demensia Alzheimer?, bagaimana jika semua hyungku tahu penyakitku ini?. aku terdiam saat mendengarnya.

"itu hanya perkiraan saya saja. Kamu tidak perlu takut. Semoga saja hasilnya besok negative" kata Dokter Kang padaku.

"Dok…bolehkah saya beristirahat saja didorm?" tanyaku pada Dokter Kang.

"wae?" Tanya Dokter Kang padaku.

"kalau aku tidak kembali kedorm, mereka akan curiga padaku" Dokter Kang terlihat berpikir dalam diamnya.

"ottoke Dok?"tanyaku lagi.

" bukannya saya melarangmu kembali kedorm. Tapi kalau didorm, dengan kondisimu yang lemah saat ini, akan membuat mereka khawatir padamu"kata Dokter Kang padaku. aku hanya diam saja

"apa kamu ingin mereka khawatir yang melihatmu pucat seperti ini?, kamu hanya akan membuat mereka cemas padamu. Apa kamu menginginkan semua hyungmu terbebani?" perkataan Dokter Kang membuatku terdiam.

"tapi Dok…"

"sebaiknya kamu beristirahat saja dulu di RS ini, paling tidak sampai besok. Sampai hasil tes mu keluar. Ottoke?" kata Dokter Kang padaku.

"geurae…saya akan mengikuti saran Dokter."sahutku

"kalau begitu, saya akan menyuruh perawat untuk menyiapkan ruangan untukmu beristirahat."

"ne…" Dokter Kangpun kemudian menghubungi perawat untuk menyiapkan ruang inap untukku. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, Dokter Kangpun mengantarku keruang inapku. Dokter Kang memberiku obat, ntahlah itu obat apa. Yang jelas obat itu membuatku terasa agak enakkan, dan sedikit mengantuk.

"kamu istirahat saja dulu, saya akan menghubungi hyungmu"

"andwe…biar saya saja. Saya akan mengirim pesan pada Eunhyuk hyung"

"geuraeyo…..istirahatlah" kata Dokter Kang padaku

"ne…Dok" sahutku. Sebelum aku terlelap, aku mengirim pesan kepada Eunhyuk hyung. karena jika aku sms yang lain. akan sangat banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan lebih baik besok saja, aku mencari alasan yang tepat, agar mereka tidak curiga padaku. dan akupun mematikan ponselku.

~didorm~

Lee Teuk pov

Sepulang dari latihan, Eunhyuk menerima pesan dariKyuhyun.

"hyung…Kyuhyun tidak pulang malam ini" kata Eunhyuk dan member yang lain terkejut.

"memangnya kenapaKyuhyun tidak pulang?" tanyaku padanya

"mollayo…Kyuhyun Cuma bilang ia ada urusan"

"urusan?, kenapa mencurigakan seperti ini?" batinku.

"waeyo hyung?" tanyanya padaku

"anio…, ya sudah besok kalau ia kembali kita tanyakan saja padanya, kemana Kyuhyun sebenarnya hari ini" kataku pada member yang lain.

"ne…hyung. sahut mereka semua"

~malam harinya~

Saat dimeja makan, ntah kenapa bukan hanya aku bahkan member yang lainpun menatap kearah kursi kosong yang ada disamping Heechul dan Sungmin. Aku tahu bukan hanya aku, tapi mereka juga merasa dorm ini agak sepi. Saat makan, telepon dorm kami berdering.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Saat aku menjawabnya aku cukup senang, ternyata salah satu dongsaengku menghubungi kami.

"yeobseyo….. Kangin~ah...apa kabarmu disana?.Kyuhyun baik-baik saja. Wae?...kamu kepikiran magnae kita?...bukan hanya kamu saja, kami juga kesepian didorm ini, ntah kenapaKyuhyun malam ini tidak pulang. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif….ne jaga kesehatanmu disana ya. annyeong…"akupun menaruh kembali gagang telepon ketempatnya semula. Saat aku kembali kemeja makan, semua menatap kearahku.

" Kangin hyung yang menelepon ya hyung?" Tanya Donghae

"nde…kenapa kalian makannya tidak habis?" tanyaku pada member yang lain.

"lagi malas hyung" sahut Shindong, aku menaikkan alisku sebelah.

"tumben?" sahutku

"biasanya ada yang cerewet kalau banyak menu sayuran di meja makan, dan lagi pula biasanya ada yang semangat saat menyantap jjajangmyun ini hyung" kata Shindong sambil

menatap jjajangmyun yang kami sengaja beli untuk magnae kami itu.

"Kyuhyun sebenarnya kemana ya hyung?" Tanya Sungmin.

"nde…huh…dia magne yang menyebalkan. Kenapa sehari ia tidak ada rasanya sudah lama sekali. Ia magnae yang selalu membuatku merindukannya" kata Chullie.

"sudahlah, mungkinKyuhyun saat ini sedang ada urusan. Dan sedang tidak mau diganggu" sahutku pada yang lain.

"mungkin hyung benar" sahut Siwon.

"kalau kalian sudah selesai makan, kembalilah ke kamar kalian. biar malam ini aku saja yang mencuci piring" kataku pada mereka

"aku bantu hyung" kata Wookie

"ne…" setelah selesai cuci piring. Aku dan Wookiepun kembali kekamar kami masing-masing.

TBC

ini ff lama banget udah q share di blog


End file.
